


Killer

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Assassin - Freeform, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 16:45:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5974474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Killer

Clint is a killer by profession.  
As a teenager he never thought he would be.  
But violence has always defined his life.  
Ever since his childhood.  
Constant abuse had caused him,  
To view the world in a cynical way.  
Being a killer turned him emotionless.  
His desperation caused him to become a killer.  
For money, so he could live.  
Even in SHIELD he was taking lives.   
Giving Natasha a second chance,  
Was a welcome change.  
He still had a lot of blood on his hands.


End file.
